


The One That Captured His Heart

by Black_Raven2539



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven2539/pseuds/Black_Raven2539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of two, their<br/>lives, their destinies intertwined, forever. Jack Sparrow<br/>met Alastia Delante. And she changed his life forever. And<br/>though they shall part one day, she will always be the girl who<br/>captured his Heart. Jack/OC Romance Friendship, Adventure<br/>will turn Rated M for a few chapters later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Young Jack Sparrow stepped off his father's ship, giddy to  
touch fresh land and play in the short time that he and his  
father's ship had docked to resupply.

Captain Edward Teague Sparrow grabbed his boy's arm  
before the little six year old could stir trouble with the  
natives of Islas de Spanita.

"Jackie boy, do not get in trouble with the natives...more  
than usual."

Little Jack nodded innocently, and Teague let go of his son,  
ruffling his wavy, curly, unruly locks, before letting the boy  
run off before barking orders to his crew.

Little Jack smiled as he ran through the village, as innocent  
as a pirate's son could be.

Jack saw an apple cart briming with ripe, fresh apples.

Jack eyes gleamed as went to reach for one, but his tiny  
hand was slapped away roughly.

"Yo no dan manzanas de forma gratuita. Si quieres un  
sueldo o yer poco scram bribón!" The large Spanish woman  
said to Jack, who frowned. He had no idea what the woman  
was saying, but she didn't look happy.

A young onlooker watched as Jack had reached for the  
apple. The young girl was a native of the Islands, and had  
known these streets better than anyone else and had never  
seen the boy before. And she wanted to help the boy. After  
all, who doesn't like Senora Feritad's delicious apples?

The little thief ran up to the cart, and within a blink of a eye  
had already stolen the purse of shillings and three apples,  
before running.

"Run!" The girl said to Jack with a smile plastered on her  
face, their eyes connecting for a second before Jack ,  
having no choice but to run after the girl who ducked through  
tight alleys between Spanish homes and shops.

The girl eventually stopped and turned to a hard breathing  
Jack behind her.

"Why...did we run?"

"B'cause de lady likes to hit children with shovels or shootin  
at thieves with her pistol." The girl said in english, but  
lathered in a beautiful Spanish accent.

"Aye, who be you?" Jack said walking to the girl, who looked  
to be his age, if not a day less.

" Alastia Delante, what's your's? And here, I think you want  
one."

Alastia handed Jack two apples, keeping one for herself.

"Jack. Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow? Like the bird?"

"Aye." Jack's little voice replied.

Alastia and Jack smiled at each other as they sat down in  
the dirt, between two buildings, and ate their apples. Alastia  
took out the cloth purse and poured the shillings on the  
ground, then proceeded to try to count the money.

"...so you're a thief?" Jack asked as he chewed his apple  
and looked at the shillings with interest as the glittered  
when the sun permeated the clouds occasionally.

"Yep. " Alastia answered as she put the shillings up and  
pocketed them.

Alastia fumbled with her green scarf she used as a sash.  
Her white blouse was slightly stained from the building she  
layed against with her new friend, and her brown breeches  
had a patch where previously there had been a hole right  
above her right knee.

"Why do ya wear boy's cloths?" Jack asked looking at  
Alastia's clothes.

"You can't run in a dress!" Alastia laughed at Jack, who  
laughed childishly too.

"I never seen you here before Jack. " Alastia wondered  
aloud, chewing on her apple core, before tossing it away.

"Me and dad just came here. We were on the ocean for a  
long time."

"Oh so you're one of the guys with the red coats and weird  
hair?"

"Eew no! We're pirates!" Jack said laughing.

Alastia looked at him with curious wide eyes.

"You're a pirate? Like go on the sea and adventures!" Alastia  
exclaimed grinning ear to ear like a six year old would.

Jack and Alastia stood up, and Alastia took Jack's hand as  
they ran through the streets, Alastia stealing three more  
apples along with a loaf of bread that the baker had laid out  
on the windowsill to cool.

Jack sat smiling as he ate the fresh bread with Alastia on  
the long pier, as they played with the fisherman's bait boxes,  
watchingt the air filled barrels bob in the water unattended.

"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" Alastia said to Jack.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be friends?" Alastia said.

"I thought we already were...but I have to leave soon." Jack  
replied sadly.

Alastia frowned. She didn't want her friend to leave, she had  
always been by herself for as long as she could remember,  
she didn't want him to leave.

"Why?"

"Dad only came here for a little while. Not for long time."  
Jack said sad, still pulling on the bait barrel's rope.

"Well take me with you! Then we can be friends longer!"  
Alastia said smiling.

"Okay!" Jack took Alastia's hand and pulled her from the  
docks, away from the setting sun, running delightfully to his  
father's fearsome ship.

"Jackie boy, I said no." Teague Sparrow argued with his  
stubborn son.

"Yes! Dad, let her come with us! Please?"

"No!" Teague said sternly, but Jack was unperturbed.

"We leave the girl here."

"I'll hide her! I'll put hide her where ya never find her!" Jack  
pouted.

Captain Teague Sparrow looked at the Spanish girl, her long  
wavy tresses and pouty face.

She was obviously not afraid of Captain Teague.

"Where yer mum? Go back ter her lass." Teague said to the  
girl.

"I...I don't have one." Alastia said sadly.

Teague frowned. "Go to yer dad."

"I... don't have that either." Alastia sad sadder than before  
looking down lon the dock.

"Jackie boy, you managed to befriend a orphan. Let's go  
son. She don't belong here with us."

Teague started up the gangplank.

"Then I'll stay!" Little Jack said, his little red sash swaying in  
the wind, just as the sun started to set.

Teague slowly turned around at the word of his son's slight  
defiance. Teague slowly decended back down the  
gangplank, eyeing his son in a mad glare.

He looked at his stubborn son. Jack stared up at his dad  
with a defiant crinkled brow and and stationary stance, his  
tunic and breeches dirty from the day's adventure.

"She's you're responsibility. Put the kids on the bloody  
ship." Edward Teague Sparrow said irritatedly to his first  
mate, who lifted the two children on his shoulder, carrying  
them as if they were barrels over his shoulders...


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later, 10 years old

The notorious pirate ship sailed full mast in the wind, giving  
shivers upon anyone who saw it. The Misty Lady sailed  
peacefully in the wind, sailing in the Caribbean ocean that  
belonged to it.

However, two children aboard saw it as a ship of adventure,  
trials and dangers, which excited the children rather than  
scare them to be on one the most notorious pirate ships on  
the Caribbean, save for The Queen Anne's Revenge or the  
Flying Dutchman.

Ten year old Jack Sparrow and Alastia Delante sat together  
with the crew as they ate their dinner under the deck. The  
two liked eating with the crew rather than eating alone in the  
Captain's Cabin with Captain Teague, who rarely spoke at  
dinner, much less held a conversation.

It had been four years since Alastia left Islas de Spanita to  
travel with Jack and his father, an infamous pirate that she  
later found out. Life was equally challenging upon the Misty  
Lady . Alastia was treated as part of crew, and was given  
crew duties, that she could handle at the age of ten.

However she was tougher than most, working harder in  
order to prove her worth, handling her load, which meant  
even fixing canvas masts for hours until her fingers were  
bloody and swollen from being pricked so many times.

She decided to continue wearing boy's clothes upon the  
ship, as she couldn't do her duties in a dress, and to also  
deter some of the shadier than most pirates part of  
Teague's crew.

Jack had not known what his father meant when he had  
said that Alastia was his responsibility long ago. Although  
now he had wizen up among the years.

He never knew how dangerous it actually was for Alastia,  
his best friend, to sail with them upon the seas. He was  
always by her side, lest his father separated them to do  
different duties. The two were near inseparable.

Even Jack and Alastia shared the same room, separate  
hammocks, taking the first mate's cabin, Captain Teague  
making him sleep with the crew after constant pestering  
from the two children.

"Jack!" Alastia whispered to the boy beside her after she  
had finished her meal of dried beef and stewed potatoes the  
ship's cook had made as dinner.

"Whaf?" Jack said, his hair annoyingly in his eyes as he  
filled his mouth with soupy potato.

"Where do ya there we be going now?" Alastia asked him  
looking out at the rest of the crew.

"I nof know. Even...Dad won't tell meh." Jack said slowly  
after he had finished swallowing.

"Hmm, Aye did ye think he tell Bithin? He be his fist mate  
afta all..." Alastia wondered as she peered through the  
space between Darred and Ra'ahet to look at Bithin, the  
huge tall black man with several tattoos.

Bithin was Captain Edward Teague Sparrow's first mate, and  
a fierce some mate at that. The man reached at almost the  
size of Jack and a slightly shorter Alastia together. Even the  
muscular man well towered over Captain Teague, but was  
ever loyal to him, more than Captain Teague had ever  
noticed.

"Aye, He probably do... but I nay want ta go near him. He'd  
have a bad temper if ya interrupt his eating..." Jack  
mumbled.

"Aye then. I'll go!" Alastia said, completely ignoring Jack's  
last comment with a grin as she stood from the long plank  
serving as a long bench and walked up to Bithin, Only for the  
ship rock violently, the sound of the ship's wood splintering  
from far off.

Just as the man on duty in the crow's nest, worthless  
crewmate he was, woke up and yelled "We're under Attack!  
Starboard hit! It's a rogue!" He managed to yell before  
cannon hit the crow's nest, sending his lank body filled with  
bloodied splinters into the black ocean.

Alastia fell on the floor, and Jack helped her up from the floor  
on wobbly legs as the crew started up to the deck, and to  
load the cannons.

Bithin suddenly grabbed the two children in one rough  
swoop, taking them to the Captain's Quarters, just as  
Captain Teague ran out sword brandished out, dreadlock  
swaying, as he notice the children.

"Lock the children in me quarters." Teague said, ordering  
Bithin who had Jack and Alastia in his arms.

"No! Let meh fight!" Shouted Alastia. She was ready,  
prepared, and she knew how to use a sword, but was much  
more deadly and nimble with her dagger.

"...Especially the feisty lass." Teague said before he went  
out to defend his ship.

"Stay in here. Or else." Bithin said in his deep rumble of a  
voice before shoving the two children in the room before  
closing the door, the door clicking shut as sounds of  
cannons hitting wood and yells and screams, and the roar of  
Teague as the rogue pirates planked his ship.

"We should be fightin Jack! Would ye let yer fatha just  
defend alone while we sit an twiddle our thumbs and hope  
we don't sink?" Alastia said at Jack.

Jack got up and his face went dangerously close to hers.

"We ain't gonna sink. We will prevail, Sparrows always do."  
Jack said angry at Alastia.

"Sorry. I'm just angry. Why even we are in the blasted room,  
while Bithin and Cap'n and Darred and Ra'ahet and everyone  
else fight and we be stuck here. And we can fight!" Alastia  
huffed as Jack's face receded from hers and she got up  
walking over to Teague's desk and fell as the ship swayed  
violently.

They sat there then in utter silence save for the obvious  
fight of pirate against pirate, sword against sword on the  
ship, screams and moans of the fateful rogues who dared  
attempted to seize Teague's ship.

"Look the other ship is on fire!" Jack said as he looked out  
the bay window. Alastia went and stood next to him as they  
saw the ship sail toward the poop deck...which was right  
below the Captain's quarters.

The ship was aflame, its masts showing a bright ball of fire,  
half the ship's stern had started to sink from the obvious  
gashing hole in the hull.

"We won! Those bloody bastards don't know who they be  
messin wit!" Jack said delighted.

Alastia frowned as she heard the sound of whirring and  
whistling.

"Jack…" Alastia said in fear as both Jack and Alastia started  
to run to the door as several cannonballs

Crashed through the glass and wood, sending shards and  
splinters flying towards the two children.

The blast sent both children crashing to the ground,  
tumbling as Alastia cried out in pain as a slab of mangled  
wood hit her face from Teague's desk.

Alastia rubbed her head dazedly and groaned in pain, her  
vision red and blurry.

"… Jack? Are ya alrigh'?" Alastia said as he rubbed her blood  
out of her eyes.

"Help!" A far off cry reached her ears as she came closer to  
awareness.

"Where are ya?" Alastia yelled as a hand grabbed her foot.

"Help me get this bloody pillar off me damn leg! It bloody  
hurts!" Jack cursed as he strained to get the roped pillar off  
of his leg, pinning it painfully between the pillar, which had a  
tangled mess of rope around his leg and between the  
splintered wooden floor.

Alastia climbed over the wreckage and help lift the heavy  
wood off of Jack's legs.

They both groaned with strain, stars dancing in front of  
Alastia's eyes as she put every fiber of her being into lifting  
the heavy beam off of Jack.

Jack let out a small yelp as the sudden weight was lifted off  
his legs and and blood rushed back painfully into his limb  
painfully.

The floor under them creaked uneasily as the damaged  
pillars supporting the floor broke, sending the pillar rolling  
down to the gaping hole of the cabin.

The pillar fell, and both children watched in panic as the rope  
quickly went with the pillar, the rope shortening fast as the  
rope, tangled around Jack's injured leg pulled harshly, and  
yanked Jack suddenly from his resting spot and towards  
the open hole of the cabin.

Jack in fear tried to hold on to any remaining stationary item  
in the cabin as he was pulled toward the ocean, but his  
clawed hand caught nothing as he free-falled into the ocean  
with an ice cold splash.

The of ice water shocked him to his core but forced himself  
to hold his breath as the pillar sunk to the ocean depths,  
Jack along with it.

Jack struggled to see in the dim ocean water, only  
illuminated by the enemy's burning ship, which had given its  
last stand.

Jack tugged at the ropes violently, but the ropes only  
constricted tighter upon his leg with a painful squeeze.

"Jack!" Alastia screamed to the top of her lungs just as  
Bithin kicked down the door.

"Where's Jack!" Bithin yelled above the commotion on the  
deck as he saw only Alastia in the cabin, and a gaping hole  
in front where the bay window once was.

"Jacks sunk down! I gotta get him! I'll come back with him,  
keep an eye out!" Alastia said and before Bithin could hold  
her back she jumped from the damaged cabin and plunged  
into the cold ocean with a splash.

'No way Ima hand you over to Davy without a fight.' Alastia  
thought as she was engulfed by deathly cold ocean.

Jack's lungs were burning and he cursed himself for not  
having nothing to cut the ropes with as fear crept up in him  
and he thought he nearly felt the cold claws of Davy Jones  
snapping up his soul.

But he couldn't breathe! He was going deeper and deeper  
into the ocean, his eyesight was becoming blurry and his  
tears were mingling with the ocean.

'Take a breath! I can't breathe! BREATHE!'

His mind commanded his mouth to open and swirling black  
ocean invaded his mouth, his lungs, as water filled them  
partially, a higher level of panic setting in as Jack coughed  
out more precious air, and a half conscious Jack Sparrow  
realized he was drowning, and that he couldn't escape.

Alastia opened her eyes and forced them to keep open even  
though the salty sea water burned them.

'I won't let ya die Jack…promise' Alastia thought as she  
kicked her feet towards the bottom struggling to see  
through the dark ocean until a barrage of escaped bubbles  
hit her face, floating rapidly to the top.

Alastia exerted every muscle, every thought into pumping  
and kicking her legs, propel ing her nimble figure down  
further into the ocean, and it didn't take her long to find the  
sing, non moving body of Jack Sparrow  
Alastia's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach as she swam  
towards him, seeing his pallid face in the dim ocean light.

He needed air, even just a little. Even her own lungs were  
starting to yearn for a fresh breath of air.

Her lips connected to his for a brief life saving moment as  
she released air into his lungs.

She needed to cut the rope, or they would drown. There was  
no way Alastia was going to let Jack see Davy Jones by  
himself. If Jack did, then so will she.

Alastia gripped Jack's clothes and propelled herself down to  
the exposed course rope.

Alastia quickly snatched out her dagger and started to saw  
the course thick rope, fiber after fiber being torn.

Her lungs were on fire, but she kept on, knowing that surely  
The Flying Dutchman would be arriving to collect both their  
souls unless they can get air soon.

"Where are they? Where's me boy!" Teague bellowed  
looking down into the ocean solemnly.

He fretted for the well being of his son. There hadn't been  
anyone who he'd though who was more important in his life.  
Not that anyone would know that.

Captain Edward Teague Sparrow held the banister of his  
ship with an iron grip. He had yet to see two or even one  
head surface from the sea.

Teague wasn't a man known to be caring or even  
sentimental of things. He was of one thing, or person of that  
matter. His son, Jackie.

The unruly haired boy was the only thing that had his  
attention, and he prayed to Calypso that she would spare his  
son.

"The girl went after him, in tryin' to save him. She plunged  
bravely afta him. I'm sure that the girl will bring him back."  
Bithin said in a deep rumble next to Teague.

Panic and concern welled up in Teague well as the thought  
of losing his only son. He didn't care about the girl that much  
honestly, she was Jack's little useful playmate, keeping  
Jack company s that he wouldn't pester the bloody hell out  
of him every waking moment.

"Well get some bloody crew members in a dingy and scour  
the ocean surface!" Teague bellowed, Bithin actually  
flinching slightly back at the ferociousness and viciousness  
of his words before ordering the most able crew to a dingy.

Adrenaline coursed through Alastia's veins even as her  
body protested, her arm on fire in the cold water as she  
sawed through the last thread and propelled through the  
water, a very limp Jack in her arms as Alastia struggle to  
reach the surface as air started to seep from her lips,  
escaping to the surface above her, that seemed so far out of  
reach.

"Wonder if they'll eva come up." Creed said exhausted.

"Doubt the two little buggers are alive, we should just go  
back-" Creed stated before being yanked at the collar by  
Ra'ahet.

"Don't ye dare say that ye blooday bloke! They be good kids  
yea? If they died because o' yer lack o' searchin I wonda  
what the Captain'll think, especially afta I tell em that you  
tink his kin was dead aye!" Ra'ahet said murderously, letting  
go of his collar.

"Alrigh' alrigh'! I'll keep lookin', I'm just sayin' I doubt two  
kids can hold their breath fer five minutes unda water."  
Creed mumbled.

"They be good kids aye? Alastia she be havin a heart o' gold  
I swear. Too good to be a pirate, too mischievous to be a  
laday. Be a great loss ta lose her…eh?" Ra'ahet stopped as  
he saw a few pocket of bubbles break the surface.

"Wot the hell?" Creed said as more bubbles surfaced, a large  
shape moving toward the surface.

"It's the kids!" Ra'ahet yelled to the ship as a nearly  
conscious and relieved Alastia burst through the surface  
gasping violently, her lungs shuddering against her chest, as  
her arms splashed at the surface.

Teague looked over his ships banister, barking out hurried  
orders to the remaining crew.

She held Jack, his head bobbing precariously above the  
surface. Alastia didn't know how she did it, but she knew  
she couldn't last any longer, even if they had reached the  
surface

Strong arms pulled the two children out of the water and into  
the dingy as Alastia's exhaustion overcame her, and her  
eyes fluttered shut, as all senses left her, the last image that  
flickered through her mind was of her best friend Jack, pale  
and unresponsive.

Air was forced down his lungs painfully, throbbing in his  
chest as Jack's eyes flew open his head turning side ways,  
his lungs rejecting the water residing in them.

He coughed roughly, gasping for long needed air, his lungs  
wheezing.

His body was weak, to weak to try and sit up, exhausted  
from adrenaline drain and fear, and the more obvious lack of  
oxygen.

But he was alive. His eyes crinkled together as Jack  
breathed in ragged breaths, trying to regain control.

He was quite sure that he had drowned.

Then he saw her.

Alastia was next to him laid out and soaking wet, her dark  
brown locks curled and tangled with seawater.

Her Spanish face was pale, and her eyes were fast shut, her  
breathing deep and controlled, yet slightly labored.

Jack reached out to her but a familiar voice stopped him.

"She be alright Jackie boy. Just passed out is all. Just glad  
me boy is safe. She saved your life, Jack." Teague's voice  
came through soft and concerned.

Exhaustion crept over him as he stared at her drenched  
form, his eyes fluttering shut as he nodded.

Jack Sparrow would never forget the day Alastia saved his  
life.


	3. Chapter 3

Six years later 16 years old

"Oh bugger. Why oh why did we have ta port in Royal?" Jack  
said irritated as he banged his head against the grungy  
stone wall of the cell.

"Someone probably peed on that wall." Alastia muttered  
next to him, habitually picking under her nails.

Jack recoiled his face from the wall with a sour look upon  
his face.

"That would explain the smell…"

Jack swept his long wavy locks out of his face as he sat  
beside Alastia in boredom.

"How long do ye think we be staying in here til Dad can  
convince that retched sailor to let us loose."

Alastia still seeming uninterested looked at Jack, who she'd  
been thrown into a cell with.

His long wavy hair was swept back, his dirtied tunic and  
white flared shirt stained by the running, escaping, and  
traveling the two teenagers did before being the last ones  
being caught from the entire crew. His red sash layed torn  
and dirty, somewhat in the same fashion as everything else.

"Well the sailor, I'd reckon still wants his shipment of good  
ol rum, I'd doubt he'd let the crew of The Misty Lady, along  
with the Keeper Of The Code be hanged. Wouldn't be to go  
fer his fixation yea? So maybe a day, or tonight. When it be  
dark, and the lousy guards are away, napping at their  
homes."

Jack looked at Alastia. Her long wavy beautiful locks  
reached down to the end of her shoulder blades, which were  
covered in a tan blouse, her brown belted breeches showing  
off her curves unintentionally, as her leather tri tipped hat  
halfway covered her face.

Wait, she never had a tri-tipped hat.

"Aye, where did you get the hat?" Jack said looking at it  
curiously.

"Stole it while we were running through that pub. I liked it."  
Alastia said smiling.

"… That was mad fun, aye. I swore those bloody coats  
couldn't catch us."

"But they did."

Alastia pondered for a moment. What did she want to do  
with the rest of her life? Sail under Captain Teague for the  
rest of her life?

No.

She wanted to be the one to command a crew, sail the seas  
at her call, and to let the Navy and Marines fear her and her  
ship.

She wanted to be a Captain.

"Jack?" Alastia said softly.

"What?" Jack said, not as rude but just in a tired voice.

"What do you want to do?" Alastia asked.

"Get out of here." Jack said with a sly grin.

"No not that, like, wit the rest o' yer life?" Alastia tried to act  
serious but failed miserably.

"I think it's too soon to tell. I don't plan, I… just…do." Jack  
snickered stealing Alastia's hat from her and placing it on  
his head.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Nay! On the contrary, it was neva really yours now was it?"  
Jack said smirking.

"I just borrowed without planning ta give it back…" Alastia  
muttered, still a grin that Jack caused plastered on her  
tanned olive skin.

"Aye, take what you can…" Jack started.

"And give nothin' back." Alastia finished.

"And that means your hat." Jack said, fitting the hat snugly  
on his head.

"I was born a thief Jack, I'll get it back before you realize its  
even off yer own head." Alastia said sighing.

"I... I want ta be a Captain, Jack. Captain Alastia Delante!  
Captain of a fiercelike ship, scouring the seas!-"

"It be bad luck to-" Jack was muttering to himself

"Don't you dare say what I think you were going to say, Jack  
Sparrow." Alastia said murderously. She was sick of  
predjudices.

Jack's eyes went wide. Oh bugger.

"Er, what I meant was, that you are plenty woman Alastia."

"That's not cutting it Jack."

"… and, oh bugger, and we all know how fierce ye are, no  
doubt bout that, yer enough woman for an entire ship!" Jack  
said trying to go off topic to save his arse from getting  
slapped.

"Is that so?" Alastia said unbelieving.

Jack hesistated, as for some odd reason , bubbles formed in  
his stomach as he inadvertently spoke words that his mind  
had thought.

"Well , no that's not what I be meanin' ta say. Oh bloody hell.  
You're going to make a fine captain. Not fine as in like you  
look good, uh i mean not that you don't look good, your  
beautiful, beautifully beautiful, the-"

The cell door clanked softly with the keys undoing its  
hinges, and a sailor with brown sideburns opened the door  
softly.

"Hurry up you no good pirates!" He said in a hurried whisper,  
as Jack promptly stood up, the shaddow of the hat hiding  
his slightly flustered face. Thank Gibbs for saving him from  
utter embarrassment.

"Finally ol Gibbs! Made the deal wit me Dad I see? Can't  
seem ta let the good ol rum go eh? No matter, I'm glad I'm  
out of this bloody cell. Now, where to Gibby ol pal?" Jack  
said cheekily.

"That's Mr. Gibbs ta you ya little no good thief."

Alastia followed behind Jack out the cell ,giving Jack a  
peculiar look that he couldn't see as she passed by Jack  
and Gibbs, but proceeded to unhook her and Jack effects off  
the wall, tossing his to him.

What was Jack trying to say before being interrupted by ol  
man Gibbs?

"Ah, good ta be free. An he ain't the thief Mista Gibbs, I am."  
Alastia said holding up Gibb's coin pouch tauntingly, which  
she had pickpocketed when she glided past him to get her  
effects.

Alastia tossed him back his coin pouch to an irritated Mr.  
Gibbs, smiling at her great accomplishment to irritate the  
man.

"Bloody pirates, even more bad luck to be around a woman  
pirate…" Gibbs said.

"Spare me Mista Gibbs! Now, can we please get out of this  
prison?" Alastia said, her sword, dagger, and pistol ( which  
she had been itching to use) buckled upon her belt.

"Now where's me Dad?" Jack asked as they cut across a  
corner, moving silently in shadows.

"Already on the ship bout a mile off port behind the Isle.  
You'll have ta swim to not get caught by the Marines on  
watch." Gibbs said as he led the pirate children to freedom.

Gibbs couldn't believe he was doing this. Helping pirates  
that is. Of course Teague and him always had a friendly  
past, including if there was rum involved. So if the rum trade  
was still in effect he would risk breaking out the pirate  
children.

"Aye" Gibbs says while walking toward the door and hiding  
off to the side, signaling the two of them to come over  
quietly.

"There be one guard left on duty tonight. I gots in just fine on  
my own, but with you both, there might be questions and  
nothin but trouble."

"I'll handle this." Jack says, adjusting his tri tip hat  
downward before confidently making his way through the  
door.

"What are you doing!? Ah hell..." Gibbs goes while trying to  
reach out and stop him, only failing and getting ready for the  
worst.

Jack casually struts while he passes the guard by the  
entrance.

"Top of the evening, good gent." He says in a deep voice,  
continuing his walk without even looking at the guard.

"Hold it" Jack hears before the sound of a rifle click behind  
his head.

"Bugger." Jack said smiling as he turned to see the short,  
pudgy redcoat holding the rifle promptly at the back of his  
head.

"What are ye doing out of your cell!"

"Well gent, and mighty fine gent. I believe I can go free."  
" And how you suppose that?" The not so bright man said  
with a sneer.  
"Cause I done no wrong, Ya see... Can I call you Marvin? Ya  
see Marvin, I'm not a pirate, or the sort of those motely  
crew! And neither was me friend."  
Jack said smiling, using his silver tongue to worm his way  
out of this situation.  
"Wait a minute! Where did you get that there hat?" He eyed  
the boy suspiciously.  
Now he wasn't so sure that Jack's story of not being a  
pirate cleared out... especially since his hat was stolen.

"Ah, quite a fancy lookin hat aint it? It cost me more than a  
few arms and legs."

The gun is pushed closer towards Jack's head.

"I should know, i had a hat just like that not too long ago."

"Oh bugger..."

"I'll be taking that back, once I shoo-"

The voice of the guard is suddenly cut off with a loud  
thwack. Jack turns around to see the guard knocked out on  
the ground, and Alastia holding her flintlock pistol, obviously  
pistol whipping the man with the butt of the handle.

"Bloody good hit, you know." Jack grinned wider.

"Thanks." Alastia said, putting her pistol back into her  
holster, at least the gun was good for something.

"You will continue what you were saying to me and  
anymore grovelling when we get back to the ship." Alastia  
says in a serious manner but with a grin on her face.

Jack did a weary smile after hearing that before the group  
hurried off to the port.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting three chapter today, starting with chapter 4 (this one)
> 
> Also this is where one of the warnings apply the underage sexual relationship between Jack and Alastia.
> 
> Enjoy.

"… And a hundred bloody red coats were shootin at us, no lie I tell ya. We bare got out of that prison alive! Gibby ain't no help he was! Well we escaped to the port and we were swimming and they had the long nine's trained on our fishy little bodies! Do ya know how hard it is to dodge cannonballs an' musket pellets while swimmin'? Bloody hard I tell ya. We got out of there without a scratch…"

Alastia rolled her eyes as she wrapped her blanket around her still wet form as her and Jack sat around in the mid deck, Ra'ahet and Darred entertaining Jack exaggerated story of their escape as they all sat on barrels, Darred and Ra'ahet passing around a bottle of rum.

Darred's long face presented us with a rare little smirk as Jack kept telling his long tale. Darred's usual cold, uncaring, stoic black eyes showing a little amusement as Jack's arms flailed around depicting cannonballs crashing into the water.

Jack was very enthusiastic in his story telling, no matter how far fetched it was.

"Yeah, and Jack leapt out of the sea like a dolphin and scared the Kraken that was chasin' us away!" Alastia joked, butting in to Jack's story.

"Yeah! I did! Wait, wot?" Jack said in delightfulness then puzzlement that sent Ra'ahet, Alastia and Darred into laughing fits.

"Oy, that ain't all that funny. I nay jump out of the ocean like some girly dolphin." Jack grumbled, which only made the party laugh more boisterously.

Boots calmly stepped down the stairs, and a stoic Teague looked out upon the laughing party.

"Who said that you two could take a break?"

"Are ye talkin' ta me Capn'?" Alastia asked.

"No. Darred and Ra'ahet. Well what are ye waitin for? Go retie the masts!"

"Aye Capn'!" Darred and Ra'ahet scurried off their barrels and went up the stairs past Teague.

"You two just rest, aye? It isn't everyday that someone scares off the Kraken by jumpin' out the sea like a dolphin." Teague smirked at his son and winked at Alastia before heading back up the stairs.

"Great even me Dad is laughing." Jack mumbled.

"Ye have ta admit it was funny Jack. You an all yer high tales, it was bout time someone put their mix into it."

Jack and Alastia both laughed for a bit, until the laughter died down.

"So Jack what were you sayin' earlier in the cell back in Royal?"

Jacks smile turned into an uneasy frown. "Nothin, I tell ya. It was just what you wanted to hear, is all." He said harshly turning his head away from her.

"What I wanted ta hear?"

"Yeah, what you wanted ta hear." Jack hated the words that came from his mouth, but he didn't want her to learn the truth either.

The truth that he actually might have had stirrings, no, not stirrings, but feelings for her.

What would that do to their friendship?

Alastia's smile had long turned into a frown as she glared at Jack.

Is that what he really felt? That she couldn't become a pirate Captain?

"If that's what ya feel then Jack… I though' you were different. But I see yer jus' another prejudicial scallywag like the others. I though' you be the one ta stand with me, but I guess not. G'nigh' Jack." Alastia said as she stood away from Jack's company, throwing her blanket in his face and promptly exiting the mid deck.

Jack groaned loudly as he took her wet blanket from his face.

He tossed it onto the wooden floor as it landed with a plop.

"That went fine, didn't it? Oh bugger." Jack mumbled as he threw his head back in defeat.

The wind blew through Alastia's hair as she balanced on two legs of the lone chair inside the small crow's nest, her feet propped upon the ledge.

She needed time alone. A lot of it.

She needed time to sit, think, muse, fume, cry, and mutter her frustrations away in solitude while doing something somewhat productive.

Stupid Jack. Stupid. STUPID NO GOOD BILGE RAT BLOKE!

How could he say something like that. She thought he was kinder than that!

Alastia sighed heavily and swiped her hand through her hair.

She had been up here for a while now. A couple hours now. Even then as she looked down she saw Teague glance up at the crow's nest before returning to his quarters for the night.

"He's probably concerned, but doesn't care enough to prod…good." She took out her dagger and played with it, running the pad of her thumb across the blade.

But even as she said that a rustle came up behind her, following the sound of the rigging squeaking.

Someone one was climbing up to the crow's nest.

"If it is Jack Sparrow, if ya come up 'ere, I will cut your heart out 'an feed it to the sharks ya little desconsiderado mop pelo cachorro! (inconsiderate mop haired whelp!) " Alastia said with malice.

"Aye, a woman hath no fury like Alastia. But ye woul' nay cut out poor Creed's heart?" Creed said as he understood her malice induced Spanish and crossed his arms on the ledge, his feet held sturdy on the rigging.

"I still might. Ya want ta be dumb 'nough ta make fun 'o a person with a knife."

"I woman with a knife. Even scarier." Creed said with sarcasm.

"Wot do ya want Creed? I ain't in a playin' mood tonigh'."

"It's meh shift. An' Cap'n won't let ya take meh shift like ya did the last four. Regrettably."

"Where's Jack?"

"I hear he's been lookin' for ya. Though ye wouldn't expect ta check up here, ya hate the crow's nest."

"I'd luv ta know what's wrong between ye and Jack. I'm always good wit secrets." Creed said lying.

"Shud up ya liar, the whole ship knows ya can't keep a blooday secret."

Creed just snickered. "So ya gonna get out before I fall or what?"

"I don't know, maybe I can jus' let ya fall." But even as Alastia said so, she leveled out the chair and traded positions with Creed.

"One thing," Alastia said before heading down.

"Anything, love." Creed said with a smile.

"If Jack comes up here lookin' fer me, don't tell 'em ya saw meh, kay? Save meh the trouble of turning you into a eunuch." Alastia said with a devilish smile.

"What's 'n it fer me? I see no profit… other than not turning me into a eunuch."

"I won't tell Cap'n that you fucked the goats last week in the hold." Alastia said with an evil smile.

Creed's eyes went wide as he spun around looking at Alastia.

"Now I done a lot o' things but I ain't never done that. You be lying."

" Teague trusts meh, an' you're the fishiest sea dog here. Everyone will believe me, and no one you." Alastia blackmailed.

"You lying little blackmailing wench." Creed said angered, but slightly amused that the girl could think like him.

"So your lips sealed?"

"As I have no choice, yes." Creed muttered.

Alastia smiled as she climbed swiftly down to the deck from the shrouds…

Where is she? Where could she possibly gone to? She had simply disappeared like a ghost, and basically no one had seen her.

Or the fact that maybe she had been seen, and every one was being suspiciously tight-lipped about it.

Jack didn't benefit either way.

He wanted to explain to her truly, now, just maybe not in the bluntest way in doing so. He'd have to work on that. Desperately.

Next time he probably wouldn't be so lucky with just a wet blanket being thrown at him.

Jack saw a glimmer of hope when he saw Bithin at the helm. He always knew everything. Hopefully he knew where Alastia was.

"Bithin!" Jack called out.

Bithin saw Jack and acknowledged him, but paid attention to his job.

Jack walked up to Bithin who had a scary raised eyebrow, directed at him.

"Why are you still up? Crew to be asleep was two hours ago. Go to bed."

Jack sighed. He would, if he wasn't so intent on finding her.

"I be looking for Alastia. She jus' disappeared like the wind from a sail." Jack eyed Bithin curiously.

"You hadn't seen her now have you?" Jack said with a look like he was trying to look into Bithin's soul.

Bithin knew where indeed she was. He lets his eyes wander away from Jack's burning stare.

"Can't say I have. Sorry 'bout that aye." Bithin pretends to continue his job while Jack looks at him with suspicion.

"Is that right aye?" Jack starts to slowly circle around him to meet Bithin's black eyes.

"Ye not leavin' me ta sail the ship in peace are ya you little nuisance?" Bithin's deep scary rumble of a voice unaffecting Jack.

"Aye, that be right." Jack says with a smirking nod.

Bithin sighs and glares at the boy.

"I might've seen something goin' roun' the nest. It be too dark ta tell. But it may be your sweet little lass." Bithin teased with a deep rumble of a chuckle.

Jack cheeks slightly flushed red and stomped on Bithin's foot, before climbing up the vast rigging of the main mast on his way to the crow's nest.

Jack makes his way up the rigging and climbs into the crows nest, spotting a lone Creed, looking out to the distance with his spyglass. The noise from Jack's boot against the roped rigging catches his attention, and turns toward him.

"I already know why ye be up here." Creed casually tells him, his front turned from Jack.

"Aye but how?"

"Ye think I spend all me time looking at the sea with this thing?" Creed turns and looks at Jack with the spyglass. Jack annoyingly grabs the other end and lowers it down from his face.

"Plus I can't tell ya, been sworn ta secrecy." Creed said with a light laugh.

"And that be the exact reason why you know where she is!" Jack says, almost sounding a bit threatening.

Too threatening for Creed's taste.

"But I don' have ta see everything now do I? I can let some things pass by un noticed, like where she migh' be lurking…" Creed pulls the spyglass back with a yellowed grin and wipes off the edge where Jack's hand had grabbed it.

"Oh, but ye do." Jack said with a cunning smile.

"An' how ye figure that, if I may ask? Like I said, I don' have ta see everything." Creed felt no obligation to tell Jack where she was hiding.

"Oh, but ye do, just like all the times you sit up here and peer through the Captain's quarters." Jack moves his face closer, his long wavy curls framing his face.

"So I's get bored an' like ta watch him count all the loot that he only keeps for his greedy self." Creed mumbled in disdain as he remembered his last share being withheld on account of him accidentally shooting Hamel's hand. Wasn't his fault that Hamel was in the way of him blasting a merchant's head off. Even if he didn't like Hamel.

"Are you quite sure that's all you watch?" Jack continues to get closer with a devilish, scheming look on his face.

" Ya know mate, the Cap'n is always picking up some of the finest women whenever we hit ports. Wouldn't you agree?"

Creed gulps nervously and only looks at Jack with derision stamped onto his face.

"I believe you know where I'm going wit this aye? Now, tell meh where she is, and Dad won't finds out 'bout the peep show that goes on in his quarters that ya enjoy watching everytime you nasty salty dog." Jack stabs his finger into Creed's chest during his final word.

"Aye aye, alrigh', just shuddup an' keep quiet. Don't tell her I told you or'll she turn me into a eunuch. She went down to the dingy, pretty pissed 'bout you. Called you a mop-haired whelp. You do kinda have mop hair tendencies though." Creed snitches.

Jack backs off and sighs, hearing how she's still mad.

"Thank's mate." Jack says with a grin before starting the climb down.

"But I mus' warn ya, she's armed an' dangerous."

Jack gulped as his eyes widened a bit in concern. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jack with alarm climbs down, leaving Creed all alone.

"Aye, kids grow up to be fine bastards..." Creed curses quietly to himself…

Alastia laid there, actually comfortable in the dangling dingy, a light pale blanket as she pared a red apple, the skins swirling as she went down the apple.

Jack approaches the dingy, and lifts the blanket up to see Alastia's surprised face turn into a very irritable one. He only looks at her, unable to think of something to say with a sorry grin on his face.

"How bout ya get away from meh Jack. I don' wanna see you." Alastia said with an obvious frown, not even casting a second glance in his direction.

She tugs the blanket back down. Jack raises it back up again.

"Look I know ya mad at me, the 'ole crew knew before I did, but I'm sorry."

"Did someone tell ya? I swear if- " Alastia said in anger.  
"And Jack, I'm not mad, just disappointed. I though' you were a greater guy than those blokes. I guess I was wrong. How bout ya just leave meh in peace?"

"I wont leave ya in peace since I know I did somethin' wrong to make ya disappointed. Yeah i could be paired up with those barrels of idiots for sayin' something stupid to ya, but you're not wrong aye." Jack said, trying to level with her.

Alastia glared at him, continuing to pare the red apple. She just didn't understand why he would say that, was it how he felt.

" I jus' didn't think ya be so opposed ta me bein' a Captain is all..." Alastia avoided his gaze, instead looking at the exposed flesh of the apple.

Jack sighs and shivers from the cold night breeze and her cold shoulder.

"I'm not opposed, It's just.. when ya said that, I wasn't thinkin' right. I was thinkin' about other girls bein' captains, not you. Ya definitely not like any of' em and would make the finest captain". Jack continued to keep his sights on her with a serious look in his eyes.

Alastia felt the slight tinges of warmth seep back into her cold demeanor as her frown softened a bit.

She allowed herself to half smile at Jack. "Alright, I forgive ya, kinda."

Jack couldn't stand anymore cold and lets himself in under her blanket, sitting next to her.  
"Kinda?" He said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wot in Davy Jones' are ye doing?" Alastia exclaimed as she watched Jack just blatantly crawled under her blanket.

"Aye I know I said I was sorry, but I'm not freezing my arse off out there 'cause of it." Jack says, holding himself in shivers.

"Fine. Wouldn't want ya to get death o' cold. Teague'll throw meh off the ship." Alastia said with a smirk as she sliced a piece of apple off and popped it in her mouth.

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we" Jack teased sarcastically as he took the apple out of her hand and took a bite.

"That was MY apple Jack. What is it with you taking my stuff? First me hat, now me apple?" Alastia said with a light laugh.

"Now if it was someone else, they might've shot yer hand fer doin' it."

"Not if i take their gun first." Jack laughs while munching on the apple.  
"Besides you just happen to be the apple of my eye when it comes to having the good stuff to steal"

"Oh really?" Alastia said with a smirk as she took her apple back, biting it.  
It was her apple afterall.

"Quite right actually" Jack grins and takes it back, taking a bigger bite of what's left.

"Now ya jus' bein' greedy." Alastia said with a smile as she reached for the apple, but Jack held it away.

"This apples just bloody good" Jack leans away from her to take a bite and savor it in front of her face.

"Yeah, my apple. Me only apple." Alastia reached further with an outstretched hand.

Jack takes a final gulp and the last edible bite on the apple. "The only apple...?"

He looks at her and has a sorry smile on his face compared to the oncoming rage in hers.

"Ya little no good thief! That was meh last apple! No more apples for meh share til next port!"  
Alastia just got angrier at Jack.

First his words, then his horseshit apology, only to steal her last apple.

"Greedy little bastard!"

Alastia pounces on him, grabs his collar and shakes him around like crazy.

"I'm sorry!" Jack cries out while being shaken strongly back and forth. He grabs her arms in attempt of stopping her, the both of them rolling around the not-very spacious dingy, one trying to lock down the other.

Alastia continues to threaten and curse, while Jack is having the time of his life trying to hold her down. The dingy rattles back and forth against the ship, and suddenly comes to a pause. Jack is now on top of Alastia, locking her down by her wrists, the both of them gasping and catching their breath.

Jack stares into Alastia's eyes, losing himself in her breath-taking gaze, even as her brows furrowed in a glare.

He was never able to understand what these weird feelings he felt when she was around, but now, he was able to put together the right words into a single thought. She was so beautiful, so amazing, so desirable.

Out of impulse, he plants his cold, rough lips on to her plush lips.

Alastia's eyes opened wide in shock, but slowly started to sooth with the feel of warmth that their lips created, along with the lingering taste of apple. Jack pulls his head up slightly, ending the kiss and leaving them to gaze at each other, their faces only an inch apart.

With nothing said but a few short breathes, Jack releases his lock on her to free her hands, and they begin to kiss again and explore each other more.

They scurry around the small space they have, their passionate kissing unbroken however. They position themselves so that Jack is sitting with his legs crossed, while Alastia climbs onto his lap, her legs wrapped around his side.

She cups his face as they continue to make-out, his hands running down her sides. He starts to lift up her shirt, to reveal a leather corset underneath, while she begins to open up his button up shirt. She moans slightly at the feel of his bare, sturdy chest. Jack once again pulls back to take off her shirt revealing her well sized and perfectly shaped breast brimming over her corset with a bounce as she moved, and buries his face into her neck.

Kissing and sucking lightly on her neck, letting his hands caress her skin, slowly undoing the tight bindings of the corset. Alastia raised her head up to the sky and moaned to Jack's satisfying touches.

The corset falls away, revealing her olive skin and tone body, the blanket a tangled mess around their legs.  
Jack moves his hands to her chest, getting handfuls of her firm, cushiony skin, while his lips work on top of her collarbone.

Alastia continues to enjoy his touching, only rubbing her hands around his back and gasping quietly as she removed his blouse entirely, his skin illuminated by the pale moonlight.

He moves one hand to her side, and the other on to her thigh, running down her leg, and onto her foot behind him. He lowers her to lays her down onto the floorboard, and begins fidgeting with his beltbuckle. She watches him for a second in curiosity, before lifting her legs up and sliding her breeches down. Jack stares for a moment, seeing her beautiful body in full view, heat rising inside him from the gorgeous sight of her amazing skin and curves. She throws her breeches aside and keeps her legs closed, looking Jack down to the tent forming in his breeches.

He undoes the buckle as if his life depended on it and takes them off, his fully erect member springing up and pointing up to the sky.

Alastia has an innocent face while looking at his moderately sized manhood, hiding her devilish smile and lust. She opens her legs up in front of Jack, as he crawls over and on top of her, meeting face to face again.

By the time Jack starts teasing her neck and collarbone, her hands are clinging onto his back and she's impatiently grinding against his throbbing erection. "Please don't tease me anymore," Alastia whispers into his ear, spreading her legs wider, making Jack almost feel a little bad for teasing her love in such a way.

Jack looks at her and starts to mouth the question "Are you okay with this?" to her, but she smiles, nods her head insistently, and then her lips seal themselves against his again. Her sheath glistens almost teasingly with the tip of his head poking at it.

He slowly pushes his shaft past her dampened nether-lips, only up to the head. Jack looks at her once again, to see if she's really prepared. Alastia raises her feet off the floor, wrapping them tightly around his rump. Pushing down with her heels and thrusting her hips upward, she plunges his shaft into her slit the rest of the way.

He revels in the tight, slick muscles of her moist core contracting around it, her walls squeezing down on his invading member as he pushes further and further into her until his crotch presses against hers. Jack can feel her pained wince, muscles clenching in pain all up her body, and he holds her tighter, kisses her deeper, in an effort to try and comfort her.

They lie there, holding onto each other, until she unclenches and relaxes her legs, keeping her knees up and her legs spread wide apart. Jack is mindful of Alastia's inexperience, as well as his own, not going too fast and making sure he is in a position that's comfortable for the both of them.

Jack slowly pulls his entire length out; until just the head is inside, then slowly pushes it all the way back in. It's not too long before Jack is going at a regular pace, stuffing Alastia's sopping mound with his hard manhood. She moans and arches her back from the pleasure, raising her hips up to meet his thrusts, desperate for more of his loving. She whispers a few dirty things to him in-between shallow breaths,

"Don't hold back, I want all of it, all of you Jack". Alastia said in an almost needy tone.

Her words are enough to send Jack over the edge. He grunts loudly, listening to her feverish moans and feeling the hot, moist walls inside her clamp down against him. His rigid member explodes from the exertion, shooting out hot, thick liquid in spasmic bursts from his throbbing shaft. Alastia bucks and shivers as their orgasms meet each other in a climatic push and she wraps her legs around me, holding him deep inside her.

They both pant and grasp for air, Alastia's chest rises and fall against Jacks. He turns his head and kisses her gently on the lips. They stay tensely pushed up against each other, waiting for their orgasms to subside.

Neither of them say anything as they hold on to each other basking in the afterglow of their passionate first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stirred as the sound of waves greeted him unusually. Jack tries to move his arm, but something warm and soft has it pinned under it. He hoped it wasn't his dad's many filthy cur. He hated that slobbering sad excuse for a dog. He tried to wipe the slowly dissipating sleep from his eyes.

However when that 'thing' mumbled in sleep and slinked an arm around his middle, Jack's eyes widened fully as sleep disappeared from his eyes and pain ensnared them completely.

Jack was in quite a panic. He was completely naked, a pale blanket thrown over him barely as the other half covered something that looked more human, rather than his dad's cur.

He was in a panic, not because he was outside, or outside and naked, not because of that, but because he awoke with a naked Alastia snuggled in his arms.

Jack bites down on his thumb, hoping that this is only his dreams and fantasies fooling him, only to feel the sudden pain and still see the sleeping attractive girl in bare skin. Fortunately for him, she was still sleeping peacefully.

He quickly gathered up his clothes, pulling up his trousers and buttoning his shirt, then lifts up the blanket and makes his escape to his hammock in the crew quarters.

Jack begins to recall all the events of the other night, the passion and burning heat that formed between them, all in the spur of the moment. How's he going to show his face in front of her after that? She could just bloody throw him over board when she spots him, or even a smack strong enough to send him flying. Or just kill him, Jack knew that she was more than capable of doing that too.

More worriment grew inside of Jack as he hid under the blanket. What does she think of him now? What should he even say to her? How long will it take to get to land into the sea if he jumps overboard? Oh bugger…

Alastia shivers slightly in her sleep, and wakes up with a yawn. She wonders why she suddenly started to feel cold while she rubs her eyes clean. Then she stretches and sits up, trying to remember if she dreamt about anything, patting herself down.

Her eyes widen as she finally realizes that she's completely naked. Instantly she grabs the blanket bundled up around her and covers herself up as she looks around.

WHY was she naked?

And then it hits her, everything that happened last night, her time with Jack.

Alastia blushes madly as she finds her clothes scattered around her, putting it back all on.

She spots a red sash lying next to her, already knowing that it's his, and realizes that he's nowhere to be seen under the blanket of the dingy.

She can't believe herself. They shagged in a dingy. Alastia only blushed harder as more thoughts of the night previous came to mind.

"That no good… Who does he think he is running away like that?" Alastia clutches onto Jack's sash out of anger.

Alastia starts to think about him, and nervousness starts to build up inside her.

She completely gave herself up to Jack that night, wanting him, begging for him.

What does he think of her now? That she's a weak and needy girl because of that? Would he take advantage of that, or does he not want someone like that even around?

It was just in the heat of things, he knows better than anyone she's not some pushover.

But still…

More doubt started to grow within her. She almost wishes that last night never happened, but in reality, she knew she enjoyed being in Jack's arms.

The doors of the captain's quarters open up, with Teague stepping out. He takes a big fill of fresh salty air, his trusty dog by his side.

He opened the access to the mid deck, walking with conscious steps as he reached the entrance to the crew's quarters.

Teague opens the door to find a whole room of twenty plus peacefully sleeping men. Not for long.

"Morning's upon us, time to work men! Wake up if ya know what's good for ya." Teague said, without need of yelling as the crew instantly started to wake up at the command of his voice.

The crew knew it was better to not test the patience of Captain Teague.

And with Teague's call, crewmates start to walk out of their quarters in the typical morning slump. Everyone takes their yawn and stretch break before starting their daily tasks at deck.

Some hours past by, crewmen scrubbing every inch of the deck floorboard, Alastia quietly mopping away in her own little spot, Teague managing the wheel, everyone's where they're supposed to be. Except Jack. Creed brushes his way toward Bithin, who is also busy cleaning.

"Aye, Bith, have ya seen ol' lil' Jack 'round?" Creed whispers over to Bithin, pretending to clean, his brush having long need more soapy suds.

"Can't say I have, mate. Not since last night anyway…" Bithin answers gruffly without looking at him.

"Ya bumped into him too? He came askin' me about the lil' lass." Creed says out of surprise , slowing down his brushing as he takes a glance at Alastia, who was busy scrubbing her area clean of grit.

"Y' don't say? He asked me about the very same lass." Bithin said uninterested, however secretly very intersested with what Creed might know. God knows Creed gossiped liked a wench.

"Whaddya think happened?" Creed looked at him with a nosey grin.

"Aye, can't say I know that either. But the young lass has been suspiciously quiet all mornin'."

They both look over to Alastia, whose cleaning diligently, but her face shows a little pain in her expression.

"I say Jack got 'is sorry arse handed to 'em fer gettin' on her bad side." Creed assumes.

"Well whatever happened, the boy seems to be takin it rough, prolly still under the blanket." Bithin says, even though his foot still hurts from Jack's stomping, he shows a bit of consideration.

"Aye, no lollygagging on the job." Teague suddenly scolds at them. Teague looks around his crew to not see a particular person: his son.

"And where in blazes is Jackie!?" He shouts, everyone silent, as they all shrug and have no idea.  
"Alastia! Go yell at that sorry excuse for a man, and I need you to fetch me my map that's in the quarters as well."

Alastia painfully nods to his orders, never guessing that she would be forced to confront him, not like this anyway. She hasn't stopped thinking about him or about what happened, and would rather not go. But none the less, she makes her way to the quarters.

Back at the First Mate quarters, Jack is slowly dragging himself out of his hammock, groaning and mumbling in the First Mate's quarters; a cabin that is connected to the Captain's quarters. He still can't stop thinking about her or that night, let alone what could happen.

He rubs his face and gets up with a hunched back, making his way towards the outside view of the opened door.

Alastia suddenly comes into his view, and Jack straightens himself up, both of them look away from each other out of surprise and nerves.

Neither of them say a word, or look at each other for what felt like hours, but was only a minute.

They start to step forward, and pass each other by. And at that sudden moment, where they were side to side, the same thought snaps in their heads.

I never said 'I love you'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flipping back between Jack and Alastia's point of view.

Days began to go by, Jack and Alastia continued their silence toward each other. Days of sailing would go by as they would avoid each other by being on opposite ends of the ship. Days exploring towns or uncharted forests began with one of them keeping watch of the ship, while the other goes to explore.

They wouldn't even give each other a passing glance during those rare occasions of walking past each other, let alone sitting close at the dinner table in the ship. But at the same time, all they would think about is each other, and how they wish they can be close again.

Teague, the crew, and Jack who was coming along this time, finished venturing through a lush jungle and a channel of underground ruins, only to find red herrings and empty chests.

After a few loud swears from Teague and his men, they all returned to the ship, with the sky darkening and dinner being on everyone's mind. Back on the ship, the food began to cook, and plates were served.

Jack had grabbed his plate and went to go eat at the deck, followed by some crew men that had ship duty during today's search.  
With the bunch circled around, and the oil lamp lit in the middle, Jack began his tales of the adventure.

"There was bats everwhere I tell ya. Those lil' bloodsuckers were swarmin' around us." Jack said with over exaggeration, some of them believing him with surprise.

"Aye, that ain't even the worst of it. Just when I had scared them off, single handedly I might add, a fearsome 8-legged monster came out of the shadows! Fangs dripping only the deadliest poison, and too-many to count bloody red eyes looking at us." Jack said with wide eyes, barely touching his boiled fish stew.

"Oi, a giant spider?!" One of the men gasps.

"That'd be the tallest tale yet, Jack..." Another says in disbelief.

"Aye mate, but it wasn't." Jack takes a quick chug of his mug.

"Everyone was shakin' like a group of pansies, 'cept me o' course. Sumone had ta stand up against it! I stood in front of the beast and looked'em directly at its eyes, each one of them, separately." A confident grin is drawn on Jack's face.

"What'd ya do then?" One of the asks, eagerly and excited.

Jack continued his story, with only the few constant questions stopping him. "And it stood there…."

Alastia had been in her room all day, scribbling away in a journal while on her hammock. She finally walks out to grab dinner and walks out to the deck, seeing that the night sky looked too good to let pass by. She sees Jack's group to the side, or at least hears him with some men blocking her view. She ignores it though, making her way to the front of the ship to go eat.

Minutes pass by, Jack is still going on with his tales, while the crew acts as his audience, and Alastia occasionally eavesdropping, as loud as they are. The group eventually bursts into laughter, Jack at the center of it all. Alastia looks over slightly, just to get a face of depression from how she feels left out.

"Wish ya were there, aye?" A man says over Alastia's shoulder.

"Ra'ahet!" Alastia jumps up shock from being caught off guard.

"Who else ya tink it'd beh? Er'y one else is ova there." Ra'ahet chuckles from the sight of her, sitting down next to her.

"You try that again an we'll see who'll be laughin'." Alastia quietly threatens.

"Well, wouldn't ya already be laughin' if you was over there?" Ra'ahet signals with a dirty hand toward Jack and the group. Alastia sadly looks down, remaining quiet.

"C'mon now, lass, what'd be the problem? You an Jackie have been actin' stranger than what's normal of ya."  
Alastia continues her silence, only taking a sigh. She knows its would he obvious to anyone that things aren't like what they used to be.

"Ya don't havta talk, but that be meaning I'd stick around longer and pester you some more." He says playfully with a smirk, but knowing he's just genuinely concerned.

Alastia looks up and at the group, spotting Jack, biting off a piece of hardtack bread and laughing. She shows a small smile, but then it turns into a painful expression as she looks the other way.

"Things are stranger... It's like we're strangers. I don't even know if he thinks of me the same..." She says quietly.

She knows she shouldn't talk to Ra'ahet about this, but at this point even Ra'ahet is a reliable ear.

Ra'ahet, being slightly confused, looks at Jack for a moment, then back to Alastia.

"Do ya know that for sure? Have ya asked 'em?" Alastia doesn't answer and looks away.

"Dead man tells no tales, lass. And since neither one of ya are dead, it'd be time to tell what needs ta be told." Ra'ahet says to her.

Even though he has no idea what went on between her and Jack, or how weirdly worded that was, what he said made sense to her. She looks over at Jack thinking on how she loved and hated him at the same time.

After finally settling down, the group surrounding Jack began to separate as they say their last comments and take their last drink.

Jack satisfyingly looks around, until he spots Alastia looking at him in the distance, in which he quickly looks the other way nervously. She easily notices his reaction and starts to feel a mixture of sadness and anger.

' How dare he avoid me like that, but how I wish we could at least look at each other.'

With another painful look, Alastia walks back to lock herself in her quarters. Ra'ahet walks off in his own direction towards the sails.

Jack turns over to notice her walking off, only to give off a sigh. He almost wants to stop her, but reluctantly stops himself. He can't even enjoy some good adventuring without her there; he only makes up those stories to hide that fact from the others. What was he to do to get her back by his side, let alone even get her attention.

"Oi, Jackie, that be one heck ova story. I was there an even I belived it!" Creed exclaimed as he lightly slapped Jack's shoulder.

"Well mate, that'd be all she wrote..." Jack said, almost with a sad tone.

"Somethin amiss? What's wit you soundin' like that?" Creed questions, curious to Jack's sudden change after he story telling.

"Nothin' mate..." Jack is lost in his own thoughts. Creed shrugs it off, but begins to wonder. Creed decides to guess and take a poke about the obvious avoidance of the youth towards each other.

"What's been up wit you and the young lass? She'd always stop ya halfway an' take over. Can't even remembers when ya even exchanged greetin's."

"Neither do I, mate... not quite sure how to put it into words either." The look of resentment is on Jack's face, thinking about how Alastia probably hates him.

"Aye, ya can't be a real man if ya fear women like dat. It's always good to tell'em what ya want, whether ya can't think right, or take a good blow to the kisser in the end." Although Creed only gets smacked around by countless women just for being Creed, Jack took it to heart, but only continued to think harder.

Jack laid his chin on his arm on the table staring at the oil lamp placed here, looking into its flame as he ponders. Creed takes that as a signal to leave him be for now, patting Jack's head as he passes by.

The night slowly continues to pass by, and the two young pirates once again have each other on their minds.

Alastia laying in her hammock, the porthole shining moonlight down on her, illuminating her tanned olive skin into a beautiful paler shade. The light reminds her of thenights she spent as a homeless thief as a child, then her memories flashed upon the red apple, all those years ago, the apple she stole for Jack.

Jack.

More memories of them together whether in the seas, bearing hot backs towards the sun as they resewed the sails, causing mischief for officers in Port Royal, or looking up at the sky in the night splayed out upon the deck, talking about the sea stars

And then there was Jack, keeping his concentration on the bright flame of the lamp, resembling the burning flame that grows in his heart when Alastia's with him. They eventually doze off, with the only thing that knows their true feelings are the stars that gaze above.


	7. Chapter 7

Another week passed, and the insufferable silence between Him and Alastia was killing him. He tried to ignore the gnawing of pain but it was too much.

He gazed at her from across the deck watching every rivet o' curl flow down her back as she sat atop a barrel, swinging her feet, laughing as Darred tried to cheer up the same solemn soul like his.

Why couldn't thing be the way they were before, before that moment of love, before that mistake.

Jack stopped his rambling thoughts to give the statement some thought.

Was it a mistake? Heated quarrel gone wrong? Years of friendship acted out in the wrong way.

Jack didn't think so. He had these intense churning deep within him every time he saw her figure.

Jack somehow found his way walking over to Alastia before je fully knew what he was doing.

Two pairs of eyes stared at him. One a beautiful chocolate brown.

"'Ello! What bring you roun this side of the ship?" Alastia smiled laughing a little bit.

"Hey Alastia. Hey Darred." Jack said a bit surprised at Alastia's reaction.

The deck was filled with crewmen doing various duties. It was too crowded to talk.

Jack tried to play it off.

"I saw something prett' cool down in the y' might like it." Jack said with a half smile pointing his thumb towards the hatch.

"N' thanks I'm talking t' Darred." Alastia said a little cold, turning her head back to Darred.

He wasn't going to quit.

He reached and put his hand on her shoulder, Alastia's head snapped back towards Jack, her eyes serious and had lost their playfulness, although a smile remained on her face.

Darred had caught sight of what seemed like a demonic presence around the grinning girl.

"I uhh... forgot t' do weapons check, them swords don' shine themselves aye. We'll talk later, Alas." Darred said nervously, trying to escape before those sharp dagger eyes aim for him. Jack suddenly regretted his life upto this point as Darred stumbles off.

"Wot is it?" Alastia asked after her means of ignoring Jack ran off.

"Jus' go see for yourself." Jack took his hand off of her and and pointed at the floor hatch once again. With a sigh, Alastia stood up and made her way over, standing in front of the hatch. She crossed her arms, and for several seconds there was silence while Jack looked at her in confusion.

"Ar-aren't ya gonna open it?" Jack muttered.

"This be your show n' tell, you do it." Alastia said as she smiled at him, slightly irritated. Jack gives up and opens it for her.

"Want me to carry you if it's too hard t' walk?" Jack asked with sass in his voice.

"Why not?" Alastia continue to show her devilish grin. She was attempting to get on his nerves, which Jack was almost falling for. Then Jack walked in front of her and picked her up over his shoulder; even if they were around the same height, Jack was still stronger.

"Why I- let meh go right now, Jack!" Alastia complained, trying to kick around to wiggle free and beat on his back. Jack remained silent with a smirk on his face as he walked down the steps and closed the hatch. Below the deck was barely lit, except the hatch window and the few cracks that let in light. Alastia grit her teeth and crossed her arms in anger as Jack carried her down the steps. He puts her down on the floor, Alastia keeping the same pose and now looking Jack with burning eyes.

"You betta hav' a good reason for doin' that, and make it fast before I attack ya." She threatens as she taps her foot in irritation.

"Now now, put th' claws away. I brought ya down here t' talk." Jack said in a serious tone.

"Talk?" Alastia resisted the urge to be smart mouthed with her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Talk. Like normal talk."

"I'm listening." She became less tense while Jack tensed up.

"Well um... Th' weather is quite lovely aye...?" He pitifully put together the question.

"Jack!" Alastia stomped, making Jack jump up.

"Its about wots been goin' on for a while now. I'm sorry." He said, looking down to the floor.

"Sorry for wot?"

"I don' know, I just thought I was supposed t' say that n' everythin' would be betta."

"Supposed too!? You don' even know why you're apologizin' and then want things to be all fixed jus' like that!" Alastia snapped at Jack's answer.

"Wot am I supposed to do then!?" He yelled back, but looked at her with desperate eyes.

"Understand." Alastia said as she clentched her anger away, regretting her sudden verbal attack. At least he was trying to fix things, just not in a good way. Her response made Jack go silent, processing that one word in his head as he looked back down to the ground.

"I jus- I jus' dunno wot to think of ya, Jack... Ever since that night, you jus' abandoned me, then you ignored me, I don' exist t' ya now that you've had your way with me. You're just a selfish man, Jack." Alastia hissed, giving Jack a sad stare.

"That's not true. I avoided ya because I didn't know wot to think, wot you would think. That night was special to me, but I messed up. Screwed up bad when I ran away that mornin'. I was scared how you'd react when you woke, an' I jus..." Jack stopped himself, he couldn't form the words for some reason.

"Jus' wot? I don' believe you for a second, Jack. You're probably followin' the cap'ns example jus' because he's your dad. Bein' greedy, takin' wot ya want without carin' for others, even if it hurts them." Alastia continued, her anger surfacing again.

"I do care about you!" Jack shouted out at her, he wasn't giving up, but what Alastia said burned him greatly.

"I left that mornin' before you woke, there's no escapin' that. An' I did try to avoid you. I understood the cold attitude and the glares ya gave me, ya had every right. But I cared about you every second, jus' as I did before or after or whenever. You don' have to believe me, but at least you can't say I tried an' failed for nothin', because I do it for you." Jack was pleading a bit, but it was his honest thoughts. Alastia fell silent, and took his words into her hurt heart.

"Only you. Everything thing I ever done has been only for you, since we met. Just think about it. Realize it well that everything since then, my time with you, that I've dedicated more than jus' time, more than jus' effort, to you. It sure does hurt me more that it seems like you never realized it yourself." He continued on, starting to feel slightly mad at her, and trying to turn the tables in this situation.

"I'm sorry..." Alastia whispered these words as she looked to the ground in disappointment.

"An' another thing, I-... Wot?" Jack was ready to go at it some more before those words escaped her lips.

"You're jus' tryin' to make yourself the hurt one here, but you're right. I never actually saw that, never saw that wot you did meant more. Takin' me in when your dad said no, spendin' nights with me, takin' me on adventures, treatin' me like a normal person, an' a lot treatin' meh like an omen or hold animal like other pirates migh' see fit. So much more... I'm sorry..." Alastia almost looked like she was about to cry, she felt stupid for treating Jack like that, when he's always going out of his way for her, way before that special night, when they would just spend time normally.

"I was afraid things would change after that, but I jus' want to still do all those things and be together. Jus' you, me, an' the vast ocean. All I care about is you, an' you're all I ever want." Jack bluntly puts, these words being forced out of him so Alastia stop getting the wrong idea or interpret his feelings toward. The two kids fell silent, as the footsteps from above and the water from below echo.

Jack suddenly heard quiet sobbing, and looked at Alastia, seeing her grit her teeth as she tried to hold in her tears. All she wanted was for them to be together, and the situation between her and Jack made her realize she was alone again, she couldn't bear it. Alastia felt warmth wrap around her, sniffling as Jack had his arms wrapped around her and held her. The two stayed still for seconds, taking in each others warm embrace as the crew continued to run around above them and the ship continued to sail.


End file.
